Not applicable.
None.
Not applicable.
1. Field(s) of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging device or toy where the contents are expelled or delivered by means of the user""s breath using a mouthpiece with detachable, perforated end pieces to safely permit multiple users.
2. Description of Related Art
Pea-shooters have long been popular with children (and a fair number of xe2x80x9cadultsxe2x80x9d). One of the problems has been the tendency of children to attempt to take a deep breath with the pea-shooter in or near the mouth just before blowing into the pea-shooter, creating a very real risk of inhaling its contents and choking. Problems of spreading disease through contact with each other""s saliva and oropharyngeal water droplets and fluids continue to exist with such toys, as children tend to share the same toy.
Finely ground, fragrant powders and incense can also be delivered with such a device, again with the same concern about inhaling the packaged powder the wrong way. Being able to keep such powders intact in the right quantify until needed, and then to xe2x80x9csprayxe2x80x9d them with a simple puff of one""s own breath and then dispose of the biodegradable package would be convenient, commercially desirable, and would eliminate the use of potentially harmful aerosols.
An example of a pea-shooter that addressed a narrow improvement with a specific projectile manufactured for the invention itself is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,838 issued to Thompson. In Thompson""s invention, a xe2x80x9cbulletxe2x80x9d was designed to fit uniformly within the core of the pea-shooter, and had fins to assure a straight path once expelled. The mouthpiece had a smaller lumen than the bullet""s diameter and the diameter of the distal shaft of the pea-shooter. Consequently, the bullet could not inadvertently be inhaled by the child, and a button device just in front of the bullet held it in place until the user pressed the button after building up air pressure. The user was restricted to xe2x80x9cbulletsxe2x80x9d fitting the configuration of Thompson""s invention. Smaller objects still created the risk of inadvertent inhalation and choking. Also, the end of the mouthpiece was not detachable and disposable, creating a risk to other users of the same toy. In Thompson""s invention, air pressure was built up by a button that was compressed with a finger until released. For any smaller projectile or contents, the button would be inadequate to xe2x80x9choldxe2x80x9d the projectile or contents in place until sufficient pressure built up.
A closer invention to the current application is found U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,809 issued to Macchia. Macchia""s invention was a combination toy horn and dispenser of confetti, wherein the confetti was prepackaged and held in place by a tissue paper closure pasted over the end. Once the confetti was discharged by blowing into the horn, the xe2x80x9chornxe2x80x9d could not be repackaged by confetti or other materials, but would still serve as a noise maker. Macchia""s invention did not address spread of disease by water droplet/saliva contact with multiple users.
Another xe2x80x9cconfetti launchingxe2x80x9d device of more recent vintage (1997) is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624.295 issued to Watkins. There, the inventor came up with a long, hollow wand loaded at the end with pre-packed confetti that fit snugly, but would be released when the user snapped the wand overhead, the mechanism of projection/release being the centrifugal force created by the arc-type movement. In granting a patent to Watkins, the US PTO, noted the prior relevant Macchia invention. Watkins"" invention was limited to dispensing confetti.
The idea of perforations in a mouthpiece are not new, and are found in various designs for cigarette filters. However, those perforations are designed to allow venting of exterior air into the mix of tobacco combustion; not to permit tearing away of the proximal end of the filter to permit multiple users while limiting risk of spread of disease by saliva or water droplet contamination. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,762 issued to Riehl. One of the beneficial applications of the current invention is that it may be applied to cigarette filters or cigarette holders to permit sharing without spread of disease. E.g., when somebody wants a xe2x80x9cdragxe2x80x9d of another""s cigarette.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,773 issued to George, a rectangular strip of deformable material was adhered to at the mouth-end, resulting in a uniform cylinder when the paper was rolled. A secondary benefit of his invention was that it created a barrier that prevented the cylinder""s actual contents form being inhaled, but allowed the smoke to pass through. A similar barrier is created in the current invention in part for purposes of avoiding the contents from going the wrong way. George""s invention did not apply to air being blown out (as opposed to sucked in), nor did it address the problem created by multiple users e.g., the mouth-end of the cylinder was not perforated or detachable.
The present invention provides a packaging device which allows for expulsion or delivery of its contents by means of the user""s breath. The contents to be expelled are either pre-packaged, or else loaded from the front end (i.e., chewing gum, sugar sprinkles and other candy, confetti, beads, as well as fine powdered incense/fragrances and the like. The objects or contents may be launched into the air by blowing into the back of the tube, much like a pea-shooter. In addition to the pre-packaging features of this invention, there are three primary features that distinguish it from a traditional pea-shooter. First, the objects are loaded from the front. Second, there is a barrier built in by design that prevents the contents from going the wrong way. Both of these features avoid a choking hazard to the user, particularly children. Third, in a further embodiment of the invention, perforated sections are created at the xe2x80x9cmouthxe2x80x9d end, whereby the used end piece can be easily torn away by the previous user in order to create a fresh mouthpiece for the next user, thereby avoiding unsanitary spread of disease from the other""s saliva. Further, the xe2x80x9cplugxe2x80x9d at the end for finer powders or prepackaged items consists of a twist of the thin paper holding the contents, allowing for repackaging by the user after it unravels and the contents are expelled. This thin xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d is also adjustable, allowing for changes in the chamber length to permit different quantities or sizes of materials to be xe2x80x9cloadedxe2x80x9d or packaged. In another embodiment of the invention, the inner cylinder is designed to create a xe2x80x9cfunnelxe2x80x9d effect whereby the air pressure from the user""s breath builds up to create greater propulsion of the package""s contents.